Above and Beyond the Underground
by AyatoSakamakiOtaku
Summary: With a small addition to the family, Levi, Farlan, and Isabel are more determined than ever to gain access to the world above ground. They want to live in a world with the trees and the sky and the stars. Underground is no place for young Eren anyways, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with a new story. Shingeki No Kyojin yay :D I'm going to keep this short. I'm sure you've heard it all before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin sadly :(**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Daaaaaadddddyyyyyy!" Eren came running around the corner of their small house, and scrambled up into Levi's lap. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "There was a spider!" he said. The little boy was dressed in a long sleeve red shirt, and brown pants. He was shoeless, and was only wearing little white socks.

Levi wrapped his arms around the small body so he wouldn't fall. "Tch it's just a spider, Eren."

"No!" He buried his head in Levi's chest. "Get the spider, Daddy."

Isabel and Farlan laughed and the eighteen year old sighed dramatically as he hefted Eren into his arms. "C'mon Brat. Let's go find that spider." He turned the corner and sighed again when no spiders were visible. "Okay Eren, I got the spider. It's gone now."

The five year old peaked out from the older boy's chest. "Is it really gone?"

Levi nodded. "Mmhm." He hummed, "Can we go sit back down now?"

Eren's big, bright, green eyes peaked up at him. "No." His voice was muffled against Levi's shirt.

"No?" He asked.

"No." Eren confirmed.

"And why is that?" Levi's own gray eyes sparkled.

"'M Hungry."

A rare smile slid onto Levi's lips. "Alright let's see what we have." He hefted Eren a little bit higher into his arms and walked back to the kitchen. He placed the boy on the counter and started to open the cabinets to check for food.

Levi frowned at the nearly empty shelves. They'd have to go buy more food soon. Taking a piece of bread he shut the cabinet and placed the bread in Eren's small hands. "Don't eat it all so fast. We don't have very much food left, alright?"

He scooped the child back up.

"Are you hungry, Daddy?" Eren asked, bread frozen halfway to his mouth.

Levi shrugged. "I'll survive."

"Here, Daddy!" Eren's face lit up. And he held up the bread for Levi to take a bite. "I'll share!"

He smiled and took a small bite from the bread. He wanted to make Eren happy, but the child needed the food more than he did. "Thank you, Brat. Now you eat the rest."

When Eren was satisfied, he carried the boy back over to the couch and plopped him down next to him so he wasn't sitting on his lap. It did no good. Eren crawled right back into Levi's lap and snuggled against his chest. "Tch. I'm glad you're comfortable, Brat."

Eren gave him a small, sleepy smile before letting his head rest against the leader's chest. One of his tiny hands fisted around the small key on a string around his neck, and his eyes drooped tiredly and almost immediately he fell asleep.

Isabel spoke. "Is the job for real?" She asked. "Just think, Bro! We could stay above ground! Eren could see the sun!"

"Isabel has a point, Levi." Farlan motioned to the child sleeping in his friend and leader's arms. "Eren doesn't deserve to live his life in darkness. And he's only a child. He should see the sun before he gets any older."

"I know he does..." Their leader murmured. He stroked the boy's soft, chocolate brown hair. "He doesn't deserve any of this." He sighed. "Why does he call me Daddy? I'm not his real father. I don't deserve that. He should have so much more than what I can give him."

"He calls you Daddy for the same reason I call you Bro." Isabel shrugged. "You're our family. We love you."

"You may not be related to him by blood, Levi, but you are his father." Farlan said seriously. "You saved him. If you hadn't found him that night, who knows where he'd be now. Whoever his real father is doesn't matter. He didn't take care of Eren. You did. You still do."

Levi looked down towards Eren. "We need to complete this job. For Eren." He looked back up at his comrades. "Agreed?"

The two friends nodded. They would do this for Eren.

"Then let's all get some sleep." Levi stood, supporting the sleeping child in his arms. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

"Yahoo!" Isabel cried as she swung forward on the 3D maneuver gear. "Levi-Bro! This will always be amazing!"

Levi hid his smile as he glanced back at the sixteen year old. She was right. Flying like this was amazing. "Farlan? You still with us?"

"Right here, Levi." The nineteen year old pushed forward in front of the leader. "I'll race you."

"Tch. Are you sure you want to do that? You won't win." Levi pulled in front of his partners again. He sped forward again, and swung down low to knock the merchants' boxes off of the cart.

"Pests!" The merchants screamed. "It's them again! Somebody! Alert the Military Police!"

"Haha!" Isabel cheered. "They'll never learn! Ah!" She narrowly avoided the corner.

"Idiot." Levi said strangely cheerfully.

"Hmph." She glared at the leader's back.

Farlan matched the leader's pace. "Levi they're here." He glanced behind him again. "And there's no way that's the military police."

Levi turned his head. "Damn. The bastard was right." He looked at each of his comrades. "Farlan. Isabel. You know what to do."

"Right." Isabel and Farlan split away at the next alleyway: Isabel to the right and Farlan to the left. Levi continued straight forward. Their target was coming close behind. The target's comrades broke off and followed the two.

"Let's see what these scouts can really do." Levi murmured. He pushed his 3DM gear to its limit, speeding up faster and faster. He did a front flip into an abandoned building and hit the floor running, his rhythm never faltering. Jumping from the window his eyes widened slightly in surprise as one of his wires was cut. Narrowly avoiding collision with the soldier, he swung forward, only to be tackled from above. Levi slid five feet on his back before flipping backwards onto his hands and then back to his feet.

Knife in hand, he lunged at the soldier, knocking the sword from his left hand. The soldier jumped back, and the soldiers' captain jumped down from the roof. Blades locked together, the captain spoke, "Stop. Take a look around you."

Levi didn't let his guard down as he glanced behind him. _Damn it. _Isabel and Farlan were being led around the corner. Hands locked behind them, Farlan walked calmly while Isabel struggled.

"Levi!" Farlan said surprised.

_Levi-bro!_ Isabel struggled to help him. "Damn it all! Let me go you bastard!" She kicked at the female soldier holding onto her arms.

Levi faced their leader again and growled softly, frustrated at their situation. Slowly, he let his fingers uncurl from around the knife. It clattered on the ground. The captain and the leader slowly released the other, and they stepped back.

The taller soldier smiled. "You're quick at reading the situation." He nodded approvingly. "I'm impressed."

Levi glared harshly. Isabel and Farlan had been forced to their knees to his right. They removed his 3DM gear, and he let them direct him over to where his friends kneeled, and he was forced to kneel himself.

He let the soldier, he later learned his name was Mike Zacharius, chain his wrists together behind his back with a pair of iron cuffs.

The tall captain spoke. "I'll ask a few questions."

He would get no answers. Levi glared at the ground.

"Where did you get these?" He held up the handle of the 3DM gear.

Silence.

"You guys are skilled with the 3D Maneuver gear. Who taught you?"

Again. Silence.

The blond captain stepped closer to Levi. "You're their leader, right? Were you trained in the military?"

Levi hesitated before looking up in disgust. No, of course he hadn't been trained in the military.

The captain frowned. "I didn't want to have to force you to talk."

Mike nodded. He grabbed Levi's dark hair and shoved his head down and into the sewer water.

Completely doubled over, the thief struggled to turn his head to breath. "Ngh," He starred at the tall blond, his hard, cold, silvery eyes filled with absolute fury and hatred. He would kill this man. Even if it was the last thing he did, this soldier would die.

"Where did you learn to use the 3D Maneuver gear?" He asked again.

"Nowhere! Not from anyone!" Farlan exclaimed unable to watch his friend get himself beat up over stupid questions any longer.

"We learnt it ourselves!" Isabel yelled adding onto Farlan's outburst.

"Self-taught?" The commander questioned. "I don't buy it." These thugs were too good to have learned it themselves.

"It was just so we could rise a little bit in this dump!" Farlan argued. "You guys are used to the sunlight! You wouldn't understand!"

"That's enough!" Isabel ordered. "Let Bro go! Don't be cocky just because you're soldiers!"

The leader nodded at his subordinate, and Mike pulled Levi up by his hair.

The small leader gasped at the air. "Gahak!" He coughed to clear the water from his lungs. He settled into a quiet, raspy breathing pattern while the captain continued.

"My name is Erwin Smith," Said man kneeled in front of Levi. "And yours is?"

He hesitated for a moment. There was nothing to lose now. All was already lost. He spoke through gritted teeth, "It's Levi."

"Levi." Erwin tested the name. "I would have liked to make you a deal, Levi." He stood and turned his back on the three thieves as he studied the cave ceiling. "But unfortunately, the military police and the higher ups have forbidden me to do so." He turned to face them again. "I'm sorry." He looked at each of the three in turn. Farlan first, then Isabel, then Levi. Holding Levi's gaze he spoke, "I have to hand you over to the military police."

* * *

**There's chapter one. Tell me what you guys think. I'll go from there on whether or not I decide to update. Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I didn't take forever to update, yay! If I decide to make a chapter three, I'm not sure how long it will take because school...hopefully not super long.**

**Anyways...Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AoT/SnK**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_Three years prior._

"He should be back by now." Isabel paced the perfectly polished hardwood floor. Levi had been gone all afternoon. It was getting later, and he still hadn't returned.

"Isabel don't worry so much." The light haired teen assured her. "Levi can take care of himself." He was leaning against the small counter in the home they shared.

"But Levi-Bro is never late!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Hey." Farlan spoke kindly. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned, worried green eyes meeting calm gray eyes, and he continued. "Levi will be back. He won't leave us alone."

* * *

"Tch, I _hate_ the military police." Levi complained to himself. They continued to chase him through the streets of the underground. Well, more accurately, chase him through the air.

He swore under his breath as he narrowly avoided the building tops when he swung down the narrow alleyway. He, Farlan, and Isabel had gotten their hands on their gear barely a month ago, and even though they knew the basics, they were not nearly as skilled as Levi would have liked them to be.

Clenching the handgrips, he shot the grappling hooks towards the back wall only to have them bounce off with a loud clang. He swore again as he realized his mistake, and he caught the rooftop gutter with a gloved hand before he could fall.

Hanging by one hand he searched his surroundings and sighed. Levi was cornered. He dropped to the ground, landing lightly on his feet, before looking at his hand. The white glove was stained with sewer water. "Disgusting." He muttered. He stripped off both gloves and placed them in his pocket to be washed later.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought his attention to the alleyway entrance. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

His eyes narrowed. Ugh, the military police were still on his trail?

"A small brat that doesn't seem to know his place?"

Laughter echoed through the alley. The mps came closer and stopped a meter away from the thief.

"So boy, want to give back what you stole?" The blond leader crossed his arms, and he looked down at Levi with a smug smile on his face. Overconfidence seemed to roll off of him in waves.

"I didn't steal anything." Levi spoke calmly. He crossed his own arms and glared up at the man.

The blond mp's grin widened, "So you won't mind if we check you over then?"

"Bastards!" He hissed. Two soldiers pushed the teenager up against the wall. He might have been strong, but he was still just a kid, and he didn't stand a chance against the full grown soldiers. One pinned his arms above his head while the other pulled his belongings from his person. A coin pouch, his fingerless gloves, a few knifes, and small rations of food.

The brown haired soldier taking his possessions tossed the pouch to the leader of the group and took a bite of the bread that Levi was supposed to take home to his family. "And you said you didn't steal anything." He swallowed. "It doesn't look that way to me kid."

"He's right, Brat." The blond soldier poured the coins out into his hand. "What could a kid like you have done in a dump like this to earn this much cash?" He pocketed the coins.

Okay so maybe he had stolen a little bit of money. But in his defense, those fat merchant pigs didn't need the money anyways. He was helping them keep themselves healthy.

"You're coming with us." He left no room for argument. The soldier pinning Levi's wrists above his head jerked him around and held both his wrists in one large hand behind Levi's back. He held out his other hand to catch the length of rope tossed to him by his partner.

Levi squirmed in the soldier's grip as his wrists were tied tightly behind his back, but his efforts were useless. Once his wrists were secure, the brown haired soldier grasped his upper arm, and he pulled the teenager forward.

Resigned to his fate, Levi was angry. Angry at himself, angry at the military police, angry at the world. He had failed Isabel and Farlan. He had promised them he would come home, and he would bring food and money.

Just to make himself feel better, he stomped on the soldier's foot closest to him.

"Ow! What the hell, Brat?" The soldier seethed. He yanked Levi to the side and punched him right in the jaw, splitting his lip.

Refusing to cry out, the boy fell, landing awkwardly on his side, unable to break his fall with his bound hands.

"Get up," the soldier snarled.

Levi just glared. It wasn't like he could get up without any help anyways.

They yanked him to his feet and shoved him out into the open street. "We're taking you to-"

"No!"

Everyone froze.

The little boy shrieked again, his distraught voice cutting through the night. "No! Go away!"

"You stay here with the kid," the leader ordered, "and you two come with me." In moments, the mps were gone and flying through the air.

Now was his chance. Levi shoved the remaining soldier into the wall on his left side.

"What-?" The soldier exclaimed before crumpling into an unresponsive heap on the floor.

"Shut up," the annoyed teenager growled, spitting blood from his mouth. He kneeled down and slipped the hidden knife from his boot. Carefully maneuvering it so it sat in between his wrists, he quickly sliced through the ropes binding his hands. He sighed in relief as he brought his hands back in front and rolled his shoulders to loosen the tight, sore muscles.

He froze suddenly, and his eyes narrowed as he inspected his sleeves he wore rolled up to his elbows. "Filthy soldiers. You got me dirty!" He growled at no one in particular.

Now completely and thoroughly pissed off, Levi stood and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the mp lying on the ground. He stayed low, walking instead of flying with his gear. It took longer to travel this way, but Levi was not excited about getting captured by the military police again. He had been lucky this time.

Levi walked in silence, listening to the sounds around him. Two dogs were barking on the next street over. More fat merchants were arguing over a price to his left. Children were laughing and playing to his right. A child's cry came from the alley up ahead.

_What the hell...?_Levi picked up speed and broke into a jog, running towards the cry. _Those idiots. _He thought. The mps had looked for the boy they heard earlier in the completely wrong place.

He stopped at the entrance, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness before continuing into the alley. "Oi!" He called out. His reputation on the streets spoke for itself. The three boys, definitely older than Levi himself, took off running.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Levi's lips. He jogged over to where small whimpers could be heard, and his expression softened at the sight of the little boy.

He was a skinny little kid, curled in on himself, with messy brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Levi, as pale as ever, frowned as he tried to piece things together. What was he doing here? Why was he alone? None of it made sense.

"Where's your mother?" He asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

Large, frightened, green eyes peaked up at him, accompanied by a small cry. He scrambled back, hitting the grimy wall behind him.

Surprised, Levi sat back on his haunches and just stared at the boy. "I won't hurt you," he spoke gently. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Gone..." He whispered. "Mommy ran away." Fat tear drops gathered at the corners of his eyes. "No come back."

_Abandoned?_He thought sadly. _Just like I was. _

The child really started to cry. "She say Eren bad!"

"Hey..." Levi said soothingly. "Eren? Your name is Eren?"

Eren nodded.

"I'm Levi."

"L-Levi?" He asked with a quivering lip.

The older boy nodded. Kneeling forward on his knees again, the older boy placed a warm hand on Eren's tiny arm. "It'll be okay, Eren. Alright?"

Eren rubbed his eyes with a tiny fist, but a small nod was noticeable.

His crying had stopped, but what could he do about him? Levi couldn't just leave him there. "How old are you, Eren?"

He held up two fingers.

_Tch. The kid's pretty smart for only being two._Levi mused. "How about you come home with me?"

"Huh?" Eren asked with wide eyes.

"You could come home with me if you'd like. My mom is gone too." He thought of Isabel and Farlan. Actually, all of them had been abandoned or left behind at some point. "I have a new family now. It's a little broken and a little battered, but..." He trailed off. Holding a hand out to the younger boy. He asked again. "Would you like to join my family?"

"O-okay." He took the older boy's hand, and Levi stood pulling Eren up with him.

A rare smile found its way onto Levi's lips. "Good. Let's go home." He lifted the boy into his arms, and he started to walk.

When they reached the lit up street, Levi looked the boy over for any injuries. _Good. _He thought. _Nothing but a few scratches and bruises. _Levi laughed. "You're just as dirty as I am." He was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but cleaning came first. "When you and I get home, we'll get cleaned up, okay? Then we can rest."

Eren nodded tiredly. He was still young, and Levi made him feel safe. He could sleep now.

Levi smiled softly. The little boy had wrapped his arms around his neck, and he had let his head droop to rest on Levi's shoulder. He lifted Eren higher into his arms.

"There he is!"

Levi turned sharply. Ugh, not again. Four military dogs were after him again. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Well, he knew the answer to that.

He, Isabel, and Farlan were constantly taking what they needed from the rich in order to survive. They protected others when they could, so they weren't hated or feared, but they were known to be dangerous. And therefore they were wanted.

He took off running, carefully supporting the child. He took a different route home, as to avoid leading them right to him and his family. He kept running even after losing them in the darkness of the alleys.

Breathing heavily, he took the stairs two at a time, and slipped into the house. The door slammed shut and he sighed, leaning his head back against it. He shut his eyes, and slid to the ground, Eren sitting in his lap.

He completely ignored the bewildered looks he received from Isabel and Farlan. He just...he needed a moment. A laugh built up in the back of his throat.

"L-Levi-Bro?" Isabel asked tentatively. "A-are you alright?"

"I just..." He shook his head, still chuckling lightly. They must've thought he'd gone crazy. "I don't know...I can't..." He was happy. He was home. He was alive and safe. And now they had Eren. "You know what?" He said looking up at the both of them, "Come down here and meet this little brat."

"Awww!" Isabel squealed and dropped to her knees. "You're just so adorable!" She leaned forward smiling brightly.

Eren gave a tiny smile before hiding his face against Levi's chest. Too many new people.

Isabel pouted, and Farlan laughed.

Farlan sat down and crossed his legs. "Where'd he come from?" He asked Levi.

"Out on the streets. He needed a home, so I offered him to come with me." He would tell them the rest later.

"But why are you both so-" Isabel began.

"Isabel!" Farlan said cutting her off. He gave her a pointed look, and her mouth opened in an inaudible "oh."

"Hey, Eren." Levi nudged the boy away from his chest. "This is Farlan. He's seventeen, kind of quiet, and much less handsome than I am."

"Hey!" Farlan protested, but he was smiling. "I am plenty handsome."

Eren giggled.

"Tch. Hay is for horses, Farlan." Levi shook his head in mock disappointment. He pointed to Isabel next. "This brat is Isabel. Don't worry, she isn't very scary."

"Brooo!" She whined.

Eren giggled again. He liked these people, and they seemed to like him. "Farlan?" He pointed at the blond.

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Eren."

He pointed to the red head next. "Isabel?"

She giggled. "Yep! It's nice to have ya here, Eren!"

"And Daddy!" Eren smiled a toothy grin up at Levi.

"Daddy?" Levi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Eren nodded. "Daddy." He confirmed.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Now then, you and I both need to get cleaned up." He stood slowly, Eren still in his arms. He pulled Farlan up with one hand, and turned to help Isabel, but she had already bounced to her feet.

"Isabel, could you help me please?"

She smiled. "Sure." She took Eren from his arms and took off down the hall.

Levi sagged against Farlan once the two were out of the room, exhaustion finally washing over him.

"What really happened out there, Levi?" He murmured not really expecting an answer just yet. Gently supporting him, the older boy helped clean Levi up. After all of the blood, dirt, and grime was washed away, he led him to their shared room. He helped him remove his 3DM gear, and left him to change while he went to get the supplies to tend his wounds.

"Come out to the kitchen after you change." Farlan ordered. "Alright?" Levi may have been in charge of their small family, but when it came to medicine and healing, Farlan wouldn't take no as an answer.

Levi changed into clean pants and slipped a clean shirt over his head and sighed. He felt much better now that he was clean. The cold water had been refreshing.

He stepped out into the kitchen just as Farlan tied the last bandage around Eren's tiny hand. The child was wearing one of Levi's older shirts like an oversized dress. It would have to do until they could get him new clothes.

"Levi-Bro!" Isabel called out.

"Hi." He yawned widely. It was very late now.

"Alright, your next, Levi." Farlan motioned to his supplies. "Hey Isabel, why don't you take Eren to our room, so he can rest. Come back afterwards."

"Yes, Farlan." She scooped the sleepy child up off the counter and carried him off, as Levi sat down at the table. She tucked him into Levi's spot on the large bed before returning to the kitchen.

Only once Isabel pulled up a chair did the questions begin.

Isabel couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why are you so banged up? What happened out there?"

"Ran into the military police." He murmured. "I got caught." Levi hung his head, ashamed.

Isabel gently took one of his hands. Farlan held up the other hand, examining his wrists. Neither blamed him. "Were you restrained?" He asked, carefully turning his hand over, inspecting the angry pink rings circling his wrists.

Levi nodded. "Rope." He explained.

"I see. You must have fought pretty hard. Your wrists were rubbed completely raw." He paused, gathering what he needed to work. "This is going to sting a little bit." Farlan proceeded to clean the wounds and wrap them in fresh white bandages.

Levi sucked in a sharp breath. "Farlan that's a little more than a sting." He breathed, voice tight with pain, as he clutched Isabel's hand in a death grip.

"Sorry." Farlan said seriously. "I have to, otherwise they'll get infected." Working quickly, Farlan spoke again. "Talk to us, Levi. It will distract you from the pain. Why did you bring Eren home?"

"He needed a place to call his home." He focused his gaze behind the blond. "His mother had abandoned him, and his father was nowhere to be seen. The older boys were picking on him. And actually, he gave me the opportunity to escape the mps. That's why I'm here and not sitting in a transport going to prison."

Suddenly Farlan understood. "It was the same for you, wasn't it, Levi?" Levi had grown up out on the streets. No family and no place to call his home.

He hesitated before nodding shortly.

"I think I understand now." Isabel spoke softly. "Did you see yourself in him?"

He looked at her surprised. "Yes." His expression softened, and Levi ruffled her hair with his free hand. "I didn't want him to have to grow up on the streets alone like I had to do before you two." Isabel knew him well. Much more than he had originally thought.

Farlan placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, "It's good that you brought him home. I'm glad, and it'll be nice having a little kid around."

"And he's so cute!" Isabel added before Levi could respond.

Levi chuckled softly. "Good, because he's one of us now. He's family."

* * *

_Back to the Present._

The agreement had already been arranged ahead of time. The thieves they had captured were to be handed over to the military police above ground, as soon as they were apprehended.

She watched as the three captives plodded along next to each other, the scouts surrounding them on all four sides. Hange was standing on the left side of the three, Erwin and Mike walked together in front discussing something quietly. The soldier on the right and the two in the back Hange hadn't known for very long. This was her first mission with them.

"Levi-Bro." The red head thief whispered. "What about Eren?"

Who was Eren? Hange watched curiously as they spoke quietly amongst themselves.

The dark haired boy, about her age, glanced at his companion. "I don't know," he breathed. His gaze had returned to the ground, but not before quickly glancing at her.

Realizing she had been caught, she blushed slightly. Pushing her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose, she looked away.

The tall thief spoke sadly. "He's going to be left all alone." Ducking his head, he added quietly, "We promised him we'd be home soon."

"He'll be okay." The dark haired one - Levi, she remembered - spoke firmly. "The kid's tough. He'll be alright."

Who was he trying to convince? His friends? Or himself?

"But he's still so young." Farlan protested.

How old was he?

"He'll be alright." Levi repeated. "He has to be." His gaze lingered on a small home, as they walked underneath the stone bridge.

That was all Hange needed to know.

* * *

**That's chapter two. Should I continue? Review and let me know please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy. Sorry my update is super late. My life has literally been consumed by school...anyways here's chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT**

**Enjoy...:)**

* * *

_It was dark. _

_"No!" He cried out. "Wait!" _

_There was rain. A flash of lightning. _

_"Daddy!" He reached out towards the fleeing figure. _

_His mother was carrying him away. Deep deep down, far underneath the underground. It was dark. It was hot. The sky? Where had the sky gone?_

_They hid in the alley, and his mother put him down. "Your fault." She murmured on the edge of insanity. "All your fault. Love. He loved me. He loves me. Not you. Never you." She started walking away, stumbling back the way they had come._

_"M-mommy?" He trembled. "Mommy!" No. She wouldn't leave too. Her and Daddy? Why? What had he done wrong? He crawled forward. _

_"No!" She spat, dark eyes flashing dangerously. "Stay! You were bad, Eren! I won't stay with you. Grisha will love me again without you."_

_Mommy was crying. Eren was crying. _

_"I don't need you!" She ran. She turned her back and ran from her only child. _

_Eren shut his eyes and curled up. He was cold now, and he was wet. Soaking. Mommy didn't want him and Daddy ran away. He shuddered. _

* * *

Eren jerked awake, tears blurring his vision. He hated bad dreams. He was about to get up to find Isabel or Farlan, but stopped when he remembered that no one had stayed home today.

He curled up underneath the covers, bringing his knees up to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. "Daddy..." He whimpered. He wasn't calling for his real father. No. He wanted Levi to come home. He wanted him to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He wanted his family home.

Eren drifted off into another restless sleep.

* * *

Erwin stopped the party at the bottom of the stairs. "Look," he turned to face the three, "I don't agree with this."

Levi scoffed.

"Listen to me, Levi. The mps are brutal. You won't come out of this unscathed, and considering your crimes, they won't even think about treating you nicely." He frowned in concern.

Levi was silent for a moment. "Why are you telling us this?"

"To warn you."

He met the commander's eyes. "To warn us?" He cocked his head to the side. "What for?"

"In hopes that you'll find a way to survive." The amusement had left his voice completely. "If you three survive, we'll welcome you into the survey corps."

"Why the hell would we join the survey corps?" Levi spat, dark eyes narrowing.

"Because it's your ticket to a life above ground. I guarantee you, thanks to your crimes, you will lose your right to live above ground, even if you pay for your documents. It's the only way." The commander shrugged. "It's your choice." Erwin turned, but before he could climb the stairs, the young, brown haired soldier approached him. She whispered something in his ear, and after a sharp nod, she took off running back the way they had come.

Mike watched her run before continuing the long trek up the stairs. Levi frowned as a sharp prod to his shoulders forced him foward. He huffed in annoyance. The three of them weren't going anywhere anyways. What was the rush?

The blinding sunlight flooding through the tunnel entrance made Levi's heart drop. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to see the sun like this, and certainly not without Eren.

Eren...oh god...Eren. The poor boy was only five, and he was going to be left alone again.

Levi glanced up as a soldier, an mp, came jogging down the last few steps before the entrance.

"Commander Erwin, Sir!" He saluted the leader.

"What is it Kyle?" He asked the yellow haired soldier, allowing him to relax.

Kyle held out strips of white cloth, blindfolds. "The commander has ordered that the three prisoners be blindfolded. He says it's a precaution." The soldier thought it was a bit much, but who was he to question the commander's orders?

Erwin sighed, resigned. This was cruel. They were keeping the sunlight from the three of them, even though they had lived their entire lives underground.

He nodded at the soldier allowing him to tie the white cloths snugly around the heads of the criminals, covering their eyes.

"I hope you aren't going to let us stumble around blindly," Levi huffed as he felt Kyle's fingers secure the knot. He winced as Kyle smacked the back of his head.

"Quiet you," he said gruffly.

Erwin chuckled lightly at the teenager's sass, but he didn't respond. "Come on, up you go." Instead, Erwin himself took hold of Levi's elbow and helped him up the last few steps.

Levi took a step out into the sunlight.

The warmth was comforting and just as perfect as Levi remembered. Breathing deeply, he appreciated the fresh air, saddened by the thoughts of losing his birth right again.

"Move." He was shoved forward again with the butt of a rifle.

Frowning, he did as they said, only to be stopped once again by a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Which one of them is their leader?" Nile asked. He turned and watched as the soldiers under his command shoved the three prisoners towards a waiting carriage.

Erwin hesitated before answering softly. "That one. His name is Levi." He pointed to the dark haired teen, last in line, and not yet inside the carriage.

Nile nodded. "Wait." He stopped the soldier holding onto Levi. "This one rides alone." He stepped up to Levi and took hold of his chin. "What are your partners' names, boy?"

The teenager flinched when the unfamiliar, rough, hand grabbed him. This made him nervous. He wanted to see, but the blindfold was preventing it. Clenching his jaw he refused to answer.

Nile leaned his head down and spoke warningly into his ear. "I swear, if you don't cooperate I will strike your friends down right where they stand. You'll live the rest of your life behind bars knowing it was your fault they died." He stepped back. "It's your choice."

"You best answer him, Levi." Erwin spoke kindly.

Levi growled and tugged his chin away from the voice's filthy hand. "I'm Levi. I'm with Farlan and Isabel. Happy?" He spat his answer.

"Good boy." He patted Levi's cheek and let the soldiers help the teen into the empty carriage before sliding in opposite the criminal.

* * *

Hange jogged through the underground retracing their footsteps back to the stone bridge. It was there that Levi's silvery gaze had lingered on a small house.

Why? She had wondered and thought as they walked through the streets.

Then the answer had hit her. The boy must still be back there. The three thugs had really seemed to care for Eren, and they had seemed very worried about leaving the boy alone. How old was he? She shrugged, a small bounce in her step. She'd find out soon enough. Hange hesitated standing outside the door of the small home. This was it. Steeling her nerves, she pushed open the door and slipped silently inside.

"Hello?" she called out softly. She walked through the dark kitchen, her low heeled, knee high boots making barely any sound. She walked forward towards the small room in the back.

The layout of the house was simple enough. There was a small kitchen with a dining table that led into a small living room, two couches, a short one and a long one; a hallway that led to a bathroom; a closet for cleaning supplies, and a fair sized bedroom. Everything was spotless.

Hange stepped into the bedroom and flipped on the lights, lighting up the room with a soft yellow. She gasped in surprise and began cooing over the cuteness of the little boy.

Eren was curled up underneath the covers of the big bed his family shared. He often slept when his daddy, Farlan, and Isabel went out because frankly there wasn't much else to do. He was lonely when they left, but they always promised to come back as soon as they could. All he had to do was wait.

Hange sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a gentle hand on the boy's side. She smiled sadly at his peaceful face. How was she going to tell him about his friends? She brushed the chocolate brown hair out of his eyes, causing him to stir.

"Daddy…?" He murmured sleepily, shifting slightly.

"No, Sweetie," she spoke quietly as to not startle him. Daddy? Surely the teenagers they had caught were too young to have had a child. Especially one as old as Eren.

His sleepy, sea green eyes opened slowly and found Hange. He sat up slowly, the blanket slipping from his shoulders. Eyes widening, he jerked away from the soldier's touch, surprised and afraid. "Wh-who are you? Where's my Daddy? Where are Farlan and Isabel?"

"Don't be afraid," Hange soothed. She reached out towards the boy, but stopped and drew back her hand when he flinched. "My name is Hange Zoe. You can just call me Hange."

"Where's my family?" He repeated shakily.

Family? …Oh! "Do you mean Isabel, Farlan, and your Daddy?"

He nodded quickly.

"Is your daddy Levi?"

He nodded again. "Where are they?" He was on the verge of tears.

"They got into trouble," she said slowly, carefully, "I'm sorry, Eren, but they've been taken away."

There was a moment of silence as the young boy struggled with the new information. "They're…gone?" He asked.

Hange felt her heart breaking for the boy. "I'm sorry," She repeated sympathetically. She opened her arms, and welcomed Eren into a hug as he cried. "I'm so sorry."

Eren continued sobbing, soaking her uniform, but she didn't mind. She stroked his soft hair, "Don't cry little one," she murmured. "All is not lost."

He looked up at her, glassy teal eyes rimmed in red, "How?" He sniffed.

"My commander is a very smart man," she explained. "He's going to try to free them during their trail."

"Will I get to see them again?"

"Mmhm," she hummed, still holding him close. "If all goes well, you'll see them soon."

* * *

The ride was long and awkward for Levi Ackerman, as he and his captor road through the streets of Sina. He sat in silence for most of the ride, shoulders slightly hunched and head bent down. He was well aware of the military police leader sitting across from him, waiting and watching. He parted his lips slightly. "So, Commander," he said casually, "What are you planning on doing with me and my friends?"

Nile kicked him in the shin. Hard. "Do not speak unless you're spoken to, Boy."

Levi scowled, "I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen." He winced as he was kicked again.

"Then act like it," he growled, "and do as you're told."

Levi smirked. "Yes, Sir." He wasn't one to go down easily.

Nile frowned. Ugh, this shitty brat was annoying. "You've slipped past my soldiers far too many times. I-"

"It wasn't all that hard really." He mumbled.

"Wasn't hard?" Levi exclaimed. "What do you mean wasn't hard? Look where you are now!" He was turning red in the face.

Levi shrugged. This commander was far too easy to piss off. He continued anyways. "First, I can't see anything. Second, it was Erwin and his dogs that brought me down, not you and your pathetic excuses you call soldiers."

Nile had had enough. The resounding smack was far too loud in the small carriage. "Enough!" He ordered. "If I have my way, -Actually no, when I have my way, you will end up locked underground, behind bars for the rest of your life. You'll never live above ground! You'll never see the sun! You're partners will suffer the same fate." He grasped Levi's chin, happy with the red mark he had left on the teen's cheek. "Do you understand me?"

The small leader just tugged his head away, refusing to answer.

"Answer me, or I'll make sure Farlan and Isabel suffer a fate even worse than your own," he threatened.

He spoke through gritted teeth. "I understand."

"You understand what?" The commander asked smugly.

Levi clenched and unclenched his hands in frustration. "I understand, Sir," he spat.

Satisfied that he had found the thug's weakness, he leaned back against the seat. "Good." He threaded his fingers together behind his head relaxing. "Good."

* * *

**And that's chapter three. I'm honestly not sure when the next update will be...hopefully soon. :) I love all of your reviews so much. They make me happy** **˄_˄**


End file.
